White Lies and Red Secrets
by Wannabeactress54
Summary: It has only been a few days since Zoe told Dan. What goes wrong? What will happen when Zoe has to tell people she loves? What will happen when someone is after her? What will happen when someone else's secret gets in the way? Can they lie their way out of it? Will they survive this? Will they be on their own? Or with the People they love?
1. Oh No!

**Hi! I am back very quickly with a sequel! I cant wait for Mi High S7, which only comes out in four months! Hope you enjoy!**

**( A few days later )**

Zoe's morning sickness got worse and worse and worse. She was so sick that Dan had to cover for her every morning. "Zo, I really respect your desicion to keep the baby, but why not tell Frank?" Dan questioned Zoe a few days later.

"Dan, I am just scared, I mean, yeah, it's Frank, but I am worried that our relationship will be ruined because of this. I want to wait until the right moment, you know?" Zoe replied to her boyfriend. Dan sighed, as he felt like he couldn't keep this secret from Frank. Zoe must have read his mind though.

"Dan, look, I want to tell him when it becomes more noticeable, because we can't keep on lying. If it makes you feel any better, we should tell Tom and Aneisha at the big sleepover tonight..." Zoe trailed off, not knowing what he was feeling. Dan just nodded his head. The sleepover was at Aneisha's, lookily, and Dan had just rung up saying that Zoe could come, but she still felt sick. 'White Lies... all these white lies will turn back on us one day...' Dan's mind kept on taunting him.

**( The Sleepover )**

Dan and Zoe were the first to arrive, Zoe hadn't told Aneisha that the test came out positive yet, she wanted to suprise her. Aneisha, Dan and Zoe all went into Aneisha's room, which was massive. Aneisha's room was the size of the ground floor of MI9 HQ, and trust me, that's big. They just talked amongst themselves, especially about Mr Flately's morris dancing competition. After ten minutes of laughing really badly, the doorbell rang. Aneisha went and opened the door whilst ZAN were talking. Zoe started to look pale.

"Zo? Are you ok?" Dan asked her. Zoe just looked at him for a moment, looking like she was going to throw up, but then, she relaxed.

"Hey, I am fine Dan. Don't worry" She replied. Their convosation was then cut short, as Tom and Aneisha were just walking into the room. Tom then walked upto Zoe and Dan, and sat down beside them both. Aneisha then went and got her CD player out and started playing the music that was on there. It was really slow romancy time music. Toneisha then started slow dancing, and Dan and Zoe recorded them. Unable to hold the secret together...

"Guys, can you sit down please?" Zoe asked the pair. They both nodded in Sinc.

"What is it Zoe, have you guys tied the knot?" Tom asked her. Zoe shook her head, almost sadly.

"No... ermm... what I am trying to tell you is..." Zoe trailed off to find Aneisha looking at her. She then just nodded, as she knew what Aneisha was thinking.

Aneisha then squealed. "Yay! A little... how should I put it? Zan!" She said. Dan and Zoe just looked at each other sarcastically, then they looked at Tom, who was just staring at Aneisha with his mouth wide open.

"Tom? Earth to Tom?" Dan said to his best friend. Tom then snapped out of it.

"You... how?" He questioned.

"Tom, I've been like this for almost two weeks now, you're the braniac, try and figure it out." Zoe said.

"At the-'

"Yes Tom, at the party" Zoe finished. Tom then looked really happy for them both. They all then continued the night with no other worries- well that is until the morning.

**( Morning!)**

Zoe woke up with a start. She felt differently, her stomach felt different. She then looked down, looked back up and ran to the bathroom. No one was awake, so they wouldn't have noticed her. Everyone, apart from Aneisha.

A min after, Aneisha ran down the hallway to the bathroom... Where Zoe was. "Zoe... open up, its Aneisha, none of the boys are here" Aneisha said to her through the door. Zoe then let her in, but when Aneisha came in, Zoe had her back to her, so Aneisha shut the door.

"Aneisha, firstly, I have been sick, sorry, and secondly, there have been some developments..." Zoe trailed off.

"Firstly, It's ok, and secondly, what developments, Zoe?" Aneisha asked her, but she was sure that she wouldn't like the answer. Zoe then turned around, to reveal her stomach, two times the size it had been the night before.

"Wow! What happened?" Aneisha said, almost panicking

"Its me! My body isn't normal! Now I must be at least seven months pregnant!" Zoe screamed at her.

"Zoe, calm down, you'll be ok, I'll go get Dan!" Aneisha said, running out the door, leaving a tear stained Zoe in the bathroom.

Luckily at that moment, all the shouting woke the boys up. Aneisha then came running in. "Dan! Get up! Its Zoe!" Aneisha screamed.

"What? Is everything ok?!" Dan shouted, panic flooding over him. He didnt really want an answer though, because he went rushing out the room, to the bathroom.

Tom then woke up, "Aneisha? Is Zoe ok?" He asked her, sitting up.

"Its Zoe..." Aneisha said, then she explained everything.

**( With Dan and Zoe )**

"Zoe, are you ok?"Dan asked her from the other side of the door.

"No Dan... I'm gonna let you in... try not to freak out..."

She opened the door to reveal herself.

"Zo!? What happened? What are we gonna do? You're seven moths gone already?!" Dan said worriedly.

"Firstly, we are gonna have to tell Frank as soon as we go back, and Secondly, it's my body... its me!"

Then they both collapsed in tears and a few hours later, after everyone had recovered, sort of, Dan and Zoe went home with Tom and Aneisha for back up.

**Oh no! What is happening with Zoe? What is Franks reaction? Will he kick Zoe out, or will he be ok? Find out soon! Please review follow and favourite! xxx**


	2. Fine

When Zoe and Dan go to the school, it was Sunday night, so no one could see them. "Dan" Zoe said. "Yes Zo? What's up?" He asked the red haired girl.

"What will happen if something goes wrong? If Frank doesn't love me anym-m-more?" She replied, almost crying. Dan then took her in his embrace and hugged her. It was more of a half hug, as she was so big. They then continued down the lift. When they got to the HQ, Frank wasn't there. There was a note of the front desk, it read;

_Dear Zoe,_

_Tonight, I am out with... a good friend. Don't worry. I'll be back at around 7:00pm. Hope you had fun, and I'll see you when I get back._

_From,_

_Frank._

"Probably on a hot date with Stella... again!" Dan joked. Zoe did not look amused. "Zo? What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked the red haired girl next to him.

"Dan, It's 6:55! We have five minutes to get prepared!" She shouted, worriedly. Dan looked shocked, but then he shook it off.

"Zoe! Be reasonable, he wont EXACTLY be on time! Will he?" Dan said.

"Dan, Frank is ALWAYS exactly on time! Do you REALLY think that this one single time he'll be late?" Zoe replied. They both looked at each other. They then looked at the time. It was 19:00, then all of a sudden the lift doors opened with Stella and Frank.

"Oh, hi Zoe, I'm sorry if I was late," Frank looked up. "Oh hi, Dan, I didnt expect you to be her-' Frank paused as Zoe appeared, he looked like all his emotions were piled into one and Stella just looked sorry.

"Hi Frank"

**(An unknown location)**

"Master, has the time almost begun?" Q asked.

"My dear, dear sweet Q,... How should I put this, she might just die, before she has her, or just not have her at all... I haven't decided!"

"But master how? It is very well played, and I do love a bit of tragedy, but how?" Q questioned,

"Time will tell... she's told some white lies in her time, but we've got red secrets, the fate of this girl is in your hands Q! Literally!"

They both laughed evilly and then returned to their master plan.

**(MI9 HQ)**

Tom and Aneisha went down in the lift together later that night, always holding hands. Their happiness was cut short, as they heard arguing coming from below. When they got out of the lift...

"How the HELL could you Dan!" Frank was raging.

"Frank... just let us explain, we, we are in love!" Dan replied angrily.

"Just... shut up!" Stella shouted. Everyone stood still.

"Frank, just let it go, forgive them both, I already have!" Stella sternly said to her boyfriend.

"Ok, I forgive you guys, but I am still annoyed, you both need punishing." Frank said to the two teens.

"Frank, their only punishment can be to look after this child, they were responsible for this mess, so they can get themselves out-'Stella was cut short by Zoe.

"Mess? Excuse me, I may only be very young, but I love this baby already! I only got like this over-night, I didn't have a choice! But I sure as hell will never take it back! You both shout at Dan, me, and then you call this baby a mess!" Zoe raged. Frank was about to but in when Zoe beat him to it. " You know what? Just shut up! I am too tired for this, I'm going to bed." She then walked off.

The others then decided to sleep too. Stella went home, leaving just Frank and Dan. Even though Frank hated Dan's guts, Dan needed to be there, just in case...

**(Next Morning)**

Dan woke up and found Zoe, eating pickles out of the jar. "Good Morning!" She said enthusiastically. Dan smiled and went into kiss her. They both kissed for two minutes, and then gasped for air. Zoe's face tightened. "Ouch!" She whispered.

" Zoe!? What's up!" Dan asked, panicking.

"Oh nothing, nothing, I am fine." She replied.

A few hours later, Frank had started to explain to Tom, Aneisha and Dan the mission. It was simple, they had to investigate a local diner for some Korps activity. It would only take a few hours. Zoe was feeling pain all morning, and when asked, "Are you OK?" She replied, "Fine, just fine."

But was she really Just Fine?

**Hi!**

**Ok, sorry that I have not uploaded in, like a month now! School is doing my head in, so sorry about rubbish chappie! You might already know what happens next, but the next chapter has a massive twist to it! Btw, there will only be about 5 to 6 chapters in this story! Please review! It really means a lot! xxx**


	3. If I die young?

**Chapter three – If I die young?**

When Tom, Aneisha and Dan, with Stella went on a mission to Korps. Zoe was with Frank, monitoring the earpieces. She felt another pain in her stomach, and winced. Frank noticed, of course. "Zoe, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, i'm okay, probably just cramps, you know?" Frank just nodded. All of a sudden, the three of them, ( Aneisha, Dan and Stella (Tom was at the entrance)) got into a fight with about twenty Korps agents. Things got serious. Then, the ear pieces went dead, and so did the small cameras.

"I think that I should go and see what's going on. Zoe, you go to the nearest safe house, and lock the door. Don't let anyone else in!" Frank warns. Zoe agrees and once she had gotten over to the safe house, Frank made his way over to the Korps Headquarters, but unfortunately, they found him; He was outnumbered, and put in the same cell as Dan, Aneisha, Stella and Tom. Tom got caught, and couldn't defend himself.

"Frank! Is Zoe ok?" Dan asked.

"Yes, well... i'm not sure, she is definitely in the safe house, so she should be fine."

Little did they know, someone else got in the safe house, before she did.

**(At Korps HQ)**

"Master, should we put Plan Red into action?" asks Q.

"Yes, go to the safe house, and I'll show them the rest!" They nodded evily and then went their separate ways.

**(With Zoe)**

Zoe was on the sofa, trying to get to sleep, when she heard a bang! Of cutlery in the kitchen. "Hello? Who's there?" She asks.

Suddenly Q came out of the shadows, "Zoe, my dear, I think it's time we had a little chat, don't you?"

"Sally? But-"

"Hush, girl. You have told some lies in your time. Now it's time to play it my way!" Q- or Sally said as she pushed Zoe down on the floor, set a camera up, and cut her face a bit with a knife. "Or... Zoe? Are you ready to play?" She asked.

**(With Frank, Stella, Aneisha, Tom and Dan)**

The Master came in, "Now, Dan, a little bird tells me that your girlfriend is pregnant. Oh, sorry, V95 is pregnant. Unfortunate to her, and most likely you, watch this screen.." He trailed off befire the others got a word in. They watched the camera from behind Q, as she sort of tortured Zoe.

"_So, Zoe, whats it like to know that you are followed every second of every day?" Q asked her._

Dan noticed that her face was cut and so were her hands. "What the hell has she done to her?!" He shouted to The master.

"_Awww... Zoe, does it hurt? To know that you and your child will die?"Q asked._

"_It does hurt..."Zoe trailed off and her eyes went wide._

So did Stella's, because she and Dan knew what was going on.

"_Oh no..."Zoe trailed off, "The baby! It's coming!"_

Thats when Q had a smug smile on her face, and turned the camera off.

"No... Zoe!"Dan shouted.

"This is bad, she could be hours in labour! Or even worse, need medical assistance!"Stella screamed. They were all worried. For some strange reason, The Master let them go. They all ran to where Zoe was. But there was one problem... they didnt know where she was!

**Hi! Sorry for the extremely late update! Have just finished some of homework and could only update at this time! Stay tuned for another chapter coming soon! Please keep on favouriting, following and reviewing! It means the world to me! Adios!**

_**Will they get to Zoe in time? Will she give birth safetly? What is the Master up to? Will Q's real identity be revealed? All will be answered in the next chapter – Chapter Four – Heart Attack.**_


	4. Heart attack

Chapter four – Heart attack.

Dan heard a buzzing sound from his phone in the top pocket of his jacket.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Right ok, I want you to see Zoe die, so I'm giving you our location"

Dan stood there, shocked.

"Warehouse 2B, on Kate Road. Hurry!"

Just as the phone went off, he heard Zoe scream.

"You guys," He said to the others, as they stopped for a break, "Warehouse 2B! Hurry!" The others nodded, as they all hurried to Zoe.

**(With Zoe)**

"Arrrgggh!" I screamed in pain. I saw actresses give birth all the time, now, I knew what real people went through. Q wasn't helping, ok, she was getting towels for the floor, but that doesn't help really. The pain was getting numb, and I felt like I wasn't ready to push though. I tried my hardest to think of something nice. Me and Dan thought of names, we decided on Kate or Josh. "Arrrgggghhh!" I screamed again, wondering whether or not I was to die. I all of a sudden felt a massive urge to push, so I did, and I pushed my hardest. I screwed my face up in pain.

"Oh, and, V95, I am actually sorry, about the pain..." Q trailed off when she realised something. "Oh, haha, the others are here, they are nearly going to break the door down, Kevin, James, finish them off." Q said as she, Kevin and James went out of the room.

"No...NO! Dont leave me please!" Thats when it hit me. My body waasnt normal. The baby's growth rate wasn't normal. I was going to die. After a few more massive pushes, and the cries of the others, as they walked past, I blacked out, after hearing the cries of my baby.

**(With Tom, Aniesha, Stella, Frank and Dan( Dans POV))**

"We're here! Now, who's ready for some action?!" Stella cried. She was about to kick the door down when we got grabbed by two Korps agents.

"No... NO! Don't leave me!" We heard Zoe cry.

"Zoe! ZOE!"I try, but no sound can be heard as we walked past the small room in the corner.

"Oh no!" Stella and Aneisha cry at the same time, as we are hauled along upstairs,: We would've faught them off, ( Believe me, I tried) But, the truth was, we didnt have any strength left. We were all sobbing, when we heard it. The cries of a baby. That gave me strength. By myself, I stood up, and threw the agents out the window, with something she gave me...

_I woke up, about two days ago, to find Zoe eating pickles out of the jar."Good Morning!" She said to me enthusiastically. I smiled, and leant into kiss her. She kissed back, and after a few minutes, Zoe seemed in pain, "Ouch!" She whispered._

"_Zoe!? Whats up!" I asked, in panic mode._

"_Oh, nothing, nothing, I am fine"_

_She secretly gave me something that looked like a mobile phone. Of course I knew what it was. I smiled up at her, as Frank came in._

I smiled again, as I untangled the others. We all went downstairs to find Zoe, looking normal, apart from the unusual pale to her face, and surrounded by a pool of blood, which had the slightest tinge of green to it. We found, of course a beautiful looking... girl. I couldn't concentrate on her.

"Zoe?! ZOE! Please wake up!" I pleaded. I knew it was no use. With a final goodbye, which was really hard, I gave her a kiss. Little did I know, that what I just did changed everything...

**(With Zoe)**

Death is... peaceful. But dark and cold. For some reason, I knew it was a Kate. With one expectant force, I was brought back to life.

**(3 years later)**

It has been almost 3 years since I gave birth to my lovely daughter, Kate Morgan. None of us had seen Q, which was actually, Sally, my friend, well... ex friend... Anyway, Korps had been trying to get Kate now, so we have to send her away. Me and Dan loved her, and when she was old enough, 13, at the youngest, we would find each other. I gave her to my old foster mum, Jean. We did leave her with a few photos, and if she's smart, she will figure out who we are, someday. Me and Dan are in tears, leaving her, but It has to be done. Someday we'll find one another, when you can defend yourself, and when you learn more about the world. Someday, you'll find us, Kate Morgan.

**Ok! Thank you to your lovely reviews, and, I will be doing a next one soon. It's called Kate ( Btw. She looks more like Dan, but with glasses, and Zoe's defence skills and brains. Thank you to everyone!**

_**Wannabeactress54 **_**xxxx**


End file.
